In the Middel
by oddisnotgay
Summary: Ulrich got a letter from his parents and it is not good how can Yumi cheer him up. PLEASE READ! My frist fanfic. ever. Oh, I changed a word in the song to boy.


**Hi! I'm oddisnotgay and this is my first fanfic. Enjoy! Oh right! Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. MAN! That sucks! **

"Hi!" Yumi said brightly as she walked up to her friends. Odd, Jeremy, and Aleita were sitting on the bench waiting for class to start.

"Hey Yumi guess what!" Aleita said excitedly as Yumi sat on the ground to face her.

"Umm…Jeremy asked you to the dance," she asked (like she didn't already know)

"Yes!" Aleita jumped up and down knocking the boys off the bench. Jeremy started to bush his head off.

"Hey!" Yumi said suddenly realizing some one was missing." Where's Ulrich?"

"Oh," Odd said really quit and they all looked a bit depressed. "Umm, He got a letter from his parents."

"Oh no. What did it say?" yumi knew exactly what it was about but she just wonted it confirmed.

"Well," Jeremy said, "apparently they weren't too happy about his report card.

"But he got an A a B and the rest C's."

"C's aren't A's and that one A doesn't count because it's in Gym," Odd said with a sigh. "Last I saw he was headed to the woods."

"I'm gona find him," And with that Yumi ran to the woods.

"I hope she can help," Odd said as they watched as she ran to see Ulrich.

Ulrich P.O.V.

I just sat there to depress to get up. I heard a nose behind me but I didn't bother to see who it was. I just wish they would care a little more is all. After all I'm there only son.

"Hey Stern." Great just my luck I come here for peace and I get William.

"What now?" I asked exasperated. He was the last person to talk to.

"Well I was just wondering if you were even going to bother asking Yumi to the dance," he said with a smug look. "After all if she dose say yes you will just screw it up and she'll come running to me.' I opened my mouth to reply but what was the point?

"Your right, "William looked confused. " What's the point? I always mess things might as well not try."

Normal P.O.V.

'No wonder Ulrich hates Willam.' Yumi thought as she walked to class. She had heard the whole thing and felt tareble.

"Hey Yumi!" 'Crap!' Yumi thought. "Yumi won't to go to the dance with me?"

"Umm irather eat my left arm!" She replied angrily. How dare he insult Ulrich the ask her out! She sat far away from him and stared out the window in to Mrs.Hertzes class. She stared a Ulrich he looked so defeated. 'I wish I could help him.' Then a thought struck her. 'I need to talk to Aleita.'

Cafeteria Normal P.O.V.

"Aleita I need your help." Yumi went into the cafeteria and pulled Aleita out.

"What was that about?" Odd asked confused

"No idea," Jeremy said alittel stun. "So, Odd do you have a date for the dance?"

"No I'm going by my self this time. What about you Ulrich did you ask Yumi?" Odd asked Ulrich with a wink trying to cheer up his friend.

"No and I'm not going," Ulrich said and he left sulking.

"I wish we could help him," Odd said with a sigh.

"We can!" Aleita said as she walked back and sat down.

"Really? How?" Odd asked.

"Just make shore you give him this note and that he goes to the dance tonight." And with that she walked out

"What is with girls?' Odd asked.

"No idea," Jeremy said with a shrug.

Odd and Ulrich's dorm Normal P.O.V.

"Ulrich please come," Odd begged him again. Aleita said he had to make Ulrich come but it seemed hopeless. 'Wait' he thought 'the note!'

"Well I guess I can't force you to go. But Aleita gave me this note for you. I don't know who it's from," That sparked Ulrich's interests." But I guess I could give it to you." Odd said with a sly smile as Ulrich took the note.

_Ulrich, _

_Hi! I'm sorry about your parents and what William said. Yes I heard it. I just wonted you to know if you would have asked me to the dance I would have said yes. I know you probly don't wont to come but I wont you to. PLEASE! I have some thing important to tall you. Just show up ok? _

_Yumi_

"Ok I'm going," Ulrich said with a small smile as Odd jumped for joy. They walked to the dance together. Jeremy and Alieta were already there because Aleita was the D.J.

"Hey everybody are you ready to dance?" aleita asked the crowed.

"**YES!"** Everyone screamed at the same time.

"Ok so to get this ball on the roll we have live entertainment then I'll take over." Aleita said smiling at the slightly shocked faces. "Now without further adieu I present Yumi Ishyamia!"(sp?)

Ulrich looked at the stage in shock. "No way, "He heard Odd whisper next to him.

"Hello Kadic!" Yumi said an dwaved to the school. "This song is for my best friend. He's been down lately and I just won't him to remember that I love him with all my heart. So here it goes." And she signaled Aleita to start the music.

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head  
You feel left out or looked down on  
Just try your best, try everything you can  
And don't you worry what they tell themselves  
When you're away_

_It just takes some time, little boy  
You're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be all right, all right_

_Hey, you know they're all the same  
You know you're doing better on your own  
So don't buy in, live right now  
Yeah, just be yourself  
It doesn't matter if that's good enough for someone else_

_It just takes some time, little boy  
You're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be all right, all right_

_It just takes some time, little boy  
You're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be all right, all right_

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head  
You feel left out or looked down on  
Just do your best, do everything you can  
And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say_

_It just takes some time, little boy  
You're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be_

_It just takes some time, little girl  
You're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be all right, all right_

She finished and jumped off the stage and walked strat to Ulrich and said "Everything is gonna be all right." Then she kissed him full on lips and everyone applauded. And for Ulrich it was the best night of his life.

**The End!**


End file.
